FOREVER FORTUNE'S FOOL Sequel to Elements
by Sweet-Tahira
Summary: 'Our wills and fates do so contrary run. That our devices still are overthrown; Our thoughts are ours, their ends none of our own.' SEQUEL TO ELEMENTS OF AN ILL-FATED ROMANCE...
1. Forever Fortune's Fools

Forever Fortune's Fool…

_'Tis Fate that flings the dice And as she flings Of kings makes peasants And of peasants kings._

_Anonymous_

And so it all begins…


	2. And So it Begins

**Forever Fortune's Fool**

_A/N So first and foremost I just want to thank everyone who has stuck with 'Elements…' and for all those that have waited patiently for the sequel; here it is. Before you begin there are a few things that you need to know. The timeline of 'Elements' took place sometime after Season One but before Season Two. So that means there was no kiss between Damon and Katherine, no car accident for Caroline… basically nothing from season two! However just so you know I will be incorporating some of Season two and maybe Season three storylines into this story pending on how it flows. Instead of random one-shots like Elements started this story will be a continuing sequence. I'm hoping to have more action… more suspense and of course more angst. I hope you stick around for the ride because I intend to make this one bumpier than the last. Enjoy! P.S Thanks for whomever nominated my stories for the Bamon Awards! Hugs all around!} _

_**Chapter One: And so it Begins… {One year Later}**_

_Playlist: Shake it Out by Florence and The Machine_

_**And all of the ghouls come out to play **_

_**And every demon wants his pound of flesh **_

_**But I like to keep somethings to myself**_

_**I like to keep my issues strong **_

_**Its always darkest before the dawn  
><strong>_

_Nevada…_

The bar was dimly lit; smoke invading his senses long before he walked through the door. The patrons were scarce and he found himself sidled up to the bar and ordering something strong, and dark. The bartender barely acknowledged him as he slid a shot glass in his direction and filled it to the brim. With his first sip he leaned back against the metal stool and took in his surroundings. It was just like most of the other bars he had visited…nothing exceptionally special. Except this one was located just a mile outside of town… just three miles from Trevor's hotel room…yes this one was _slightly_ different. After a year of chasing this unbelievable son of a bitch he had finally found him. Not that tracking him had been hard. Trevor had a flare for the extravagant. He liked the good life… expensive cars, gambling… women. And with his newly stolen Daywalker ring he had been living it up to the fullest; and he moved like a fucking gypsy! This was the only reason why it had taken Damon this long to finally get to him. He was always just missing him… just one step behind the oblivious bastard… but that all was about to change. It took him a while to realize that in order to catch Trevor he had to stop running after him… and start thinking one step ahead. Which is why he was here… the Bellagio hotel was holding a week long Poker tournament. Seven days for gamblers to lose themselves in the city of sin; where the liquor flowed freely and women were plentiful. There was no way that Trevor would miss it. A few compulsions got him Trevor's hotel information and now all he had to do was wait… Just a few more hours and he should find him passed out in his hotel room, drunk off his ass and that's when he would strike!

The thought made him chuckle slightly as he drained his glass and motioned for another. He was so close… after a year of trailing him he was about to finally get his revenge… his fingers ached with anticipation, his mouth watered at the thought of sinking his fangs into flesh and ripping him apart… this meeting was long overdue. If he were honest with himself he might actually admit that a part of him would miss the chase… the cat tailing the mouse…the reason why he hadn't been back to Mystic Falls. Yes, Trevor was a great distraction from what he left behind. Taking in a deep breath that he didn't need he watched the fluorescent light from the bar flicker…a bright almost neon green hue that was about three shades too bright to be the color of her eyes…

It was always like this. Her memory crept up on him so randomly… frequently. He wondered if she thought of him… asked about him… Stefan had been kind of enough to send him a text when she woke from her coma. Two words… '_Bonnie's awake'. _

He hadn't responded… there was no point. He had left for a reason… for her… to save her… protect her…

Downing his second drink of the night he signaled for another barely noticing the woman sitting down in the stool next to him.

"Careful there… don't want to have someone dragging you out of here on your ass do you?" Her southern accent was thick and heavy weighing down her words as she elongated syllables. He glanced her way taking in her appearance. She was tall, probably almost six feet. Her hair dark, blacker than ink and obviously dyed, was pulled back away from her face held there by what looked to be a Mardis Gras mask that sat atop her head. Her make-up was as dense as her southern drawl, black liner emphasized bright grey eyes, ruby red lipstick painted heavily over full lips, shiny gold earrings dangled low almost touching her shoulders and her skin was as pale as the moonlight. She looked like she was ready for a Halloween party that no one else got invited to.

"It's going to take more than two drinks for that." He remarked even as he motioned for another.

"A man who thinks that he can hold his liquor… how cliché,"

Arching an eyebrow he turned slightly so he was facing her, ice blue eyes stared her down perhaps hoping slightly for intimidation. She only gave him a wide grin in return. Pearly white teeth against a crimson landscape; "Do I seem like a cliché to you?" He questioned leaning in her general direction coming close to invading her personal space.

She squinted at him as if trying to see him through the haze. Her brow creasing gently in the middle, she seemed older yet still young. If he didn't know better he would think she might be a vampire. "There is nothing quite cliché about you…would you like me to tell you, your fortune?" She asked eliminating the space between them so now she was invading his space.

He chuckled sarcastically as though finally understanding. "My fortune… and what will it cost me… a drink?" He asked motioning for the bartender who had strangely disappeared since she sat down. He came back but remained at a distance. "Tell you what… I'll buy you one if you tell me that in the very near future I'll be back to sitting alone enjoying the solitude." Turning to the bartender he made a general gesture in her direction. "Give her whatever she likes…" He stated.

Her eyes flickered to the man behind the bar holding up her jewel encrusted palm she shook her head. "No thank you. I never touch the stuff. I find it makes it hard to think."

"Does it cloud your aura?" He asked sarcastically.

"Something like that. It's best that I remain sober." She admonished.

"Then what the hell are you doing in a bar?" He smirked.

"That's a good question…perhaps the fates lead me here." When she saw the skepticism in his eyes she smiled brightly. "A non-believer; I'm not surprised; most are. It's easier to doubt what one can't understand."

"Oh please don't preach to me about things that can't be understood… I'm a walking contradiction, sweetheart."

"And yet you run from your past just like the scared boy you've always been."

Furrowing his brow he stared her down, taking in her words. _'Was she for real?'_

With a slight shake he chuckled. "You almost had me… so is that how this works?"

"Is that how _what_ works?"

"This," he pointed back and forth at the space between them. "You spot a sucker at the bar… make some generalized statements about his life and the next thing you know the guy is forking over everything he owns to you?"

She frowned obviously not liking his assessment. "I don't need generalized statements to know… you're not of this world… that your life spans generations…" She stated evenly.

"You're not the first person to know about vampires." He commented still not impressed.

"You are absolutely right Mr. Salvatore…"

He arched an eyebrow. "So you know my name… I tend to be somewhat of a celebrity in certain circles…or perhaps my brother sent you?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps… perhaps your brother told me all about you… your battle with the Originals, your infatuation with his girlfriend… your confusion over the Bennett girl… the way you carry around that old llama she gave to Elena like it's your lifeline…" She listed off as she drummed her fingernails against the bar seeing that she had his attention.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Grey eyes bore into him and for a moment the only sound he could hear was her breathing… everything else seemed to fade… blend and disappear into the background. She reached out, grabbed his palm and turned it over. Her index finger followed the lines that ran over his skin. "Who I am is not important…the better question is who are you? The man that is still a boy forever running, forever chasing that which was never true… still unable to see that you cannot outrun what is meant to be… _She_ has a plan… and your path has been set…what has been set in motion cannot be altered…" She smiled sadly, grey eyes shimmering with pity. "So afraid… afraid of the past… afraid to see what he will become…" Her eyes danced across his face, seeing him like no one ever has. "All that running and where has it gotten you? This journey has brought you nothing… will give you nothing… fulfillment can only be achieved when the boy becomes a man… when you face your deepest fear… and _it is _coming… the Darkness is coming… a darkness like you have never known…" Reaching within the folds of her dress she pulled out a Tarot card and placed it face up in his palm. A picture of a fiery bird stared back at him. Its long beak curved majestically at the tip, set beneath smoky black eyes looking as though it were rising into the sky…rising from the flames.

"You will need this… when all feels lost… in your darkest hour… hold onto this… keep it… and find the meaning…"

Looking down he stared at it… one word written beneath it.

'_Hope'_

"I don't understa-…" He began but when he looked up he was alone… as if vanished into thin air she was gone. Looking around he felt the chill of her departure. Swallowing hard he heard the chimes of a distant clock strike the third hour… he had to go… Trevor… he had to find Trevor.

With a slight shake, more to ward off the weird vibes that still coursed through him, he headed out tucking the tarot card into his back pocket.

Whatever _that_ was… would have to wait another day… only one thing at a time… and at the moment… he wanted his fucking ring back!

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Focus…" he breathed into her ear. "Now just breathe into it… in…" he inhaled… "…and out…" he exhaled on the word, his nonexistent breath sent chills down her spine.

All was quiet… somewhat serene… out here in the middle of nowhere. The openness of the woods surrounded them. The sun was setting somewhere in the distance, night approaching fast but Bonnie barely registered anything as she stood in the center of it all, a bow in hand. Stefan right beside her, his arms barely touching her, guiding her… her fingers pressed into the taut string of the bow, pulling at it with just enough pressure to keep it steady waiting on Stefan to give her the word to let go… they had been doing this for months…

Ever since Bonnie awoke from her coma things seemed a bit off to her… as though her very senses had been heightened… everything she felt seemed to be magnified tenfold but in the past four months her powers seemed to have gone into overdrive reacting upon the whim of her own emotions. A burst of excitement and bottles were breaking, a moment of anger and glass would shatter… shedding a tear meant rain for days. It was starting to get out of hand and people {her father in particular} was starting to take notice. So she went to the only person she trusted with any kind of Supernatural background {still living in Mystic Falls} that could offer some insight into what was happening… Stefan!

He had come to the conclusion that for some unexplained reason her powers were growing and she needed to find a way to control them… {obviously not rocket science here!}. So they had started doing channeling techniques…things for her to focus on…to direct her power into…hence the bow and arrow. It actually seemed to be working. Channeling her power kept her from making random things around her from spontaneously exploding without warning. It was also teaching her the great art of shooting a bow and arrow.

"Have I told you how cool I feel right now?" She asked on a soft exhale of breath. "Blake would be so impressed." She remarked.

"Bonnie stay focused."

"I'm focused… I'm…" She began when there came a shout from less than a hundred feet away. It was enough to make her jump, the arrow released into the night hitting the side of an unmarked tree that was nowhere near her target. She looked over just in time to see Stefan fold his arms over his chest and arch his brow. "Just… don't say anything." She remarked with a deep sigh right before Jeremy appeared.

Breathing hard he bent over slightly to catch his breath all the while desperately trying to relay his message… words broken and disjointed. "Caroline… accident… hurt… bad."

It was enough information to get them moving back to Bonnie's car and straight to the hospital.

By the time they arrived Bonnie's nerves were practically shredded. This was the last thing they needed. Things had seemed to quiet down since the whole 'incident' as she liked to refer to it. No supernatural occurrences… other than Bonnie's magical spike anyway. No rabid vamps running around. Everything had seemed to go back to normal… until about two months ago… when a local teenager turned up floating down the Mystical Falls Riverbank, her throat viciously torn out, her head barely hanging on. The local police had stated that it must have been a wild animal… perhaps a coyote or a stray wolf… but Stefan had quickly confirmed that it looked like a new vampire was back in town. Especially when the attacks became more frequent… a local businessman had been reported missing and was discovered right off the camping trails about two days ago… his throat also gouged and torn to bits. Puncture wounds across his upper torso. Stefan had gotten a copy of the autopsy photos… it hadn't been pretty. This was another reason why they had started their weekly training sessions… to help protect her and her friends from the new bad that had come to her town. Because something had shown up… they just didn't know who or what it was!

It seemed the days of normal were over… she should have known it could only last for so long.

Crossing the threshold into the hospital they found Elena badgering a nurse trying desperately to get information on their friend.

"I'm her best friend… just tell me if she's going to be alright!" She demanded. Pushing long, dark brown hair from her face she blew out a frustrated breath when she was met with the nurse's stoic expression.

"I already explained that I can't release any information unless it's to the patient's immediately family."

"And I already told you that that's unacceptable!" She shot back all fired up.

Stefan eased between the two women placing a comforting hand on his girlfriend's arm to calm her. "What's going on?" He asked his voice already a soothing balm to Elena's nerves.

"This woman that wants to call herself helping people won't let me know if Caroline is going to be okay." She pointed a finger accusingly at the nurse whose cheeks flushed angrily.

"Please don't make me call security." The older woman threatened not in the least bit fazed by Elena's air of entitlement.

"Oh I wish you would…" She began when Stefan intervened taking his opposite hand and placing it on the woman's shoulder grabbing her undivided attention.

"Okay… now why don't we all calm down and you can just tell us Caroline Forbes's condition." He instructed and Bonnie watched as the older woman fell victim to Stefan's compulsion.

"She's lost a lot of blood. The wound to the Cartoid artery was severe…ripped practically all the way through. It will be a miracle if she makes it through the night."

They stood there in stunned silence barely registering when Stefan dismissed her. "What the heck happened?" Bonnie asked. "I mean was it another vampire attack?"

"I don't know. Jeremy found her in front of the Mystic Grille bleeding out… as if someone just did this to her and then left her there."

"What… like a message?" She asked.

Elena shook her head. "That's what it looks like… but there's no way of knowing until we talk to her… if we get to talk to her."

Bonnie's eyes cut to her sharply. "Don't say that… you can't say that… I mean there must be something that we can do…anything…"

"Do you know a spell… to make her better?" When Bonnie simply shook her head sadly Elena sighed defeated, the tears coming to her eyes.

There was a moment of silence before Stefan finally offered. "I could… I could heal her…"

"What; no!"

"Yes!" Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie!"

"What? Elena it's Caroline… our Care-bear! We can't just stand back and let her die… not if there is way to stop it!" She shot back before turning to Stefan. "Do it."

He looked to Elena watching her nod albeit reluctantly in agreement. He sighed. "I'll be right back…" and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

"Are you sure about this?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure that I won't let Caroline die at the hands of a vampire." She answered.

_**Meanwhile…**_

And I've been fool and I've been blind

I could never leave the past behind

I can see no way, i can see no way

He should have known something was amiss when he came upon his room and the door was wide open. An eerie silence blanketed the scene that was Trevor's hotel room. Bottles of liquor littered the floor, half smoked joints still slightly burning, its orange glow the only source of light. It only took him a moment to find the switch, flipping it on he stared at what lay at his feet.

_Blood…_

There was blood everywhere...soaking the cream colored carpet… splayed over the furniture, trailing down the hall… he followed it. Leading to an open bedroom door that barely hung on by it's hinges, a bloody handprint smeared across the frame. He pushed it open with his foot and there was Trevor pinned to the opposite wall like the Almighty. Nails had been driven through his wrists, and ankles. His chest pulled apart, a gaping hole staring back at him where his heart should have been. Crossing the threshold he let his eyes scan the room. White on white décor stained only by the crimson fluis that was Trevor's blood. Coming to stand in front of him he sighed. His face had taken a severe beating, one eye swollen the other missing completely. His lips busted open, cracked and cut. Perhaps if he were someone else…anyone else he could find some kind of compassion for him... some sympathy for the son of a bitch that stole his ring and tried to kill him and bonnie… But be that as it may he was all out of compassion…had been for quite some time; dried up about one hundred years ago.

Reaching down he went for the ring and found it accompanied with a small piece of folded paper tucked away in the dead vampire's palm. Words written neatly in old English script stared back at him.

'_Damon, Consider this a gift. See you soon.'_

Signed at the bottom with just one letter.

'_K'_

_**Meanwhile…**_

They stayed in the waiting area until Stefan came back. Elena greeted him placing a hand on his arm. "Did you do it?" He nodded.

"Yeah… it was pretty bad… it's going to take a couple of hours… but she should be fine. Whatever did this… whatever _is_ doing this has to be stopped… I just wish we had some kind of lead."

Bonnie hesitated on her next words…"I think I can get you one."

"What do you mean?"

"You know how sometimes when I touch someone… sometimes I get these feelings… like when I first touched Stefan." She explained before continuing. "Well lately instead of just a feeling…Sometimes I get these… visions… like I see things that have happened… things that they have seen… when I concentrate… sometimes… sometimes I can see… It's like I'm tapping into your mind… It doesn't always work but sometimes it does."

"How long has this been happening?" Stefan asked, the concern written clearly across his face.

She shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know… a few months." She mumbled not wanting to tell him that it's been going on since her road trip with Damon. Spells in her Grimoire had even started to come easier… but that was a conversation for another day.

"Why didn't you say something?" Elena asked.

"I don't know… I just… I thought they would go away… like maybe if I didn't think about them… didn't worry about them…" She trailed off.

"But they haven't." Stefan supplied. "They've gotten stronger…"

Nodding, she exhaled a deep breath. "Look If I can just get a couple of minutes alone with her… I might be able to see what hurt her." She offered. There was no argument from anyone… just a lot of concern.

"I'll take you to her room. I'll wait outside while you see what you can find out."

They nodded in agreement only to be interrupted by a cell phone. Looking at the caller ID Elena sighed. "It's Mrs. Forbes. I have to take this."

"Okay… we'll be right back… this shouldn't take long. It either comes or it doesn't."

"Just be careful!" She stressed before walking a few feet away and picking up her phone. "Mrs. Forbes… yeah… I think she'll be alright…"

That was all Bonnie heard before she was whisked around the corner up a flight of stairs and standing in front of Caroline's room. She inhaled sharply at the movement feeling as if her breath was still trying to catch up with the rest of her body. She gave Stefan a look. "Can you warn me next time before you do that?" She shot back annoyed.

"Sorry… it's habit." He apologized. "Are you sure about this?" He asked stopping her as she reached for the door.

"Yeah… this may be the first lead we get… I don't want to wait for hours before we find something out… that may cost someone else their life." She remarked.

"Okay… but next time… just tell me what's going on with you."

She gave him a weak smile. "Deal," and with one final glance she crossed into Caroline's room.

_**I'm always dragging that horse around**_

_**All of these questions, such a mournful sound **_

_**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground **_

_**Cause I like to keep my issues strong…  
><strong>_

It was dark, the only light coming from the heart monitor connected to her friend. Her slight snoring not really so slight as it rivaled the continuous hum of the air conditioner echoing off the walls. The smell of disinfectant and sterilization that only came from a hospital blanketed the room making it hard for her to breathe. Stepping lightly she came to stand beside her friend… her flawless white skin paler than usual. Her face void of make-up Caroline looked all of fourteen. Bright blond tresses fanned out over the pillow she looked peaceful…serene… the picture only marred by the gash that went from ear to shoulder. But it was healing… the scar would probably be completely gone in the next hour or two…

She ran her fingers across her forehead brushing the bangs back… the tears coming to her eyes without consent. Reaching for her hand she clasped it tightly…and focused… concentrating all her energy on the girl in the hospital bed…seconds ticked by turning to minutes but nothing… She exhaled a deep breath when it was evident it wouldn't work.

And for some reason she felt like she had failed… failed her friend in her time of need… With a slight shake she turned to go when Caroline's hand wrapped around her wrist tightly. "Caroline…" She breathed before her mind was filled with images… Caroline's fifth birthday… her first kiss… the day her father left… and finally… standing outside the Mystic Grille… waiting… and then there was the vampire… grabbing her from behind, teeth tearing into flesh… it was like fire searing her skin, burning… so hot… and then everything went numb... and then she was falling… hitting the ground… rolling to her back.

Staring up at the night sky she inhaled deeply… the sound of her heartbeat growing faint…she watched her attacker lean over her; her pale face blocking out the moon… long dark chestnut curls, wide brown eyes full of pleasure, flawless porcelain skin… She smiled but her face was distorted… but unmistakable…

"_Elena…" Caroline whispered._

Bonnie gasped, yanking her hand from Caroline's grip breaking the connection. She hit something behind her hard as she continued to struggle for breath. Whirling around she came face to face with Stefan.

"Bonnie… what is it? What did you see?"

She shook her head. "I know who attacked Caroline… it was Katherine… Katherine is here. She's here in Mystic Falls Stefan."

_**Meanwhile…**_

He had just crossed the state line into Pennsylvania when he heard his cellphone go off. The sound was a distinct ring that alerted him to exactly who was on the other line. He exhaled deep breat. "Tony's pizzeria…how can I help you?" He answered. He heard Stefan sigh deeply on the other end. "I can hear you brooding on the other end…practically see the worry lines on your forehead right now." He joked darkly.

"Damon… there's a problem…I need you to come back to Mystic Falls."

"And why would I do that?" He asked even as he checked his GPS to make sure he was still on the right route. Just because he was already coming back didn't mean he had to let Stefan know that. He made it his sworn duty to annoy his little brother at every possible turn. And after a year of ignoring his calls, leaving two-worded text messages that simply read things like 'I'm fine' or 'ring still missing' just to let him know that he was still roaming the world looking for Trevor he figured he was long overdo for this. In all honesty he had missed his brother… even if he would never admit it to him. But Stefan's next words had him swerving across lanes, jerking the steering wheel sharply to avoid an oncoming semi-truck…

"_Katherine… Katherine is back._"

_**It's always darkest before the dawn…**_


	3. I Dreamed a Dream

**Forever Fortune's Fool**

**Chapter Two: I Dreamed a Dream**

_Playlist: Closer by Kings of Leon_

By morning Caroline is back to being Caroline and it's as if the night before never happened. The doctors are calling it a miracle and anyone that begins to ask too many questions gets a good stare down by Stefan. It would seem that all is right with the world…except the fact that Katherine is still lurking in Mystic Falls and no one knows where she might be.

Exhaling deeply Bonnie tries not to focus on the nagging thought that this is just the beginning. Walking back from the hospital cafeteria with coffee in hand she tells herself that she should be happy that her best friend is alive and well. That even though Katherine may have tried to kill her she had failed. '_Score one for the good guys for a change.'_

Yes she should be happy but she can't be… because this small victory is just that… _small_. And in the grand scheme of things she just knows they are about to lose way more than they just gained.

She stops short of Caroline's hospital room, only half listening to her tell Elena how she can't wait to be released and how she can't believe she was attacked by some crazed wild animal. Only Caroline would buy that story.

She brings the cup to her lips taking comfort in the heat that greets her tongue and tries not to grimace at the taste. She stands unnoticed in the doorway, watching two of the most important people in her life and she can't help but long for the days when things were a lot simpler… before vampires ambushed their lives, before her true witchcraft heritage came to be more than just ramblings from her grandmother… before they all became characters of this dark tale of murder, monsters and heartbreak.

"Hey Bonnie." Looking up she genuinely smiles into clear blue eyes.

"Hey Matt." She greets and he's hugging her before she can say anything else. His presence seems to light up the entire corridor. His bright, shiny blond hair, pearly white teeth and smooth skin; it's like staring into the sun. His warmth dissipates the chill that has settled in the pit of her stomach. She hopes that this will never change.

Stepping back he looks in on Caroline. "How is she?" He asks.

"Better," she answers and notices for the first time the full bouquet in his hands. "Are those for…"

The smile he gives her is lopsided and his cheeks turn a faint crimson. "I thought they might cheer her up." He explains. "But maybe I should come back…" He remarks spotting Elena for the first time.

"I'm sure she would love them." She reassures him. "Go on… I think seeing you would do a world of good."

"Yeah?" He asks and she nods. He exhales deeply before going inside.

She laughs slightly watching Matt fumble with the bouquet as he hands it to her. Both blonds stare at each other and it's absolutely beautiful.

Exiting the room Elena stands beside her friend. "I thought I would give them some time alone."

"Probably a good idea," Bonnie remarks. She waits a beat before asking. "Are you okay with that?" She motions with her chin towards the couple.

She shrugs. "Yeah… yeah… I mean Matt and I have been over for a long time, and he deserves some happiness… they both do." She watches as Matt leans in, and places a kiss to Caroline's temple.

Bonnie could point out that the smile Elena musters isn't nearly as genuine as she would like it to be. Perhaps her friend too longs for the days of yesterday…perhaps she too misses the simplicity that was once their lives… "How is she?"

"Better… the doctors say she will make a full recovery."

"The wonders of vampire blood never cease to amaze me." Bonnie quips.

Turning to face Bonnie, Elena sighs. "Did we do the right thing?"

The right thing… what did that even mean anymore? "If we didn't do this she might have died, so in my book that makes it the right thing."

Nodding in agreement she looks back to Caroline who his gushing over the card that Matt has given her. "She looks really happy. Matt is good for her."

"Yeah he is. Have you talked to Blake?"

She exhales with a small smile. "He called this morning to make sure that I was okay. I told him that Caroline was okay. That it looked worse than what it actually was. I didn't want him to worry. He has two mid-terms today." She explains and most of what she says is the truth. She doesn't bother to bring up the fact that she wants to keep Blake separate from all things supernatural. Perhaps it's her being in denial but she likes having this one normal thing in her life. He's a freshman in college, majoring in Environmental Law. He's got good grades, loves M&M's and hates anything to do with numbers and doesn't have any connection with the supernatural. He's the epitome of normal and she loves it.

"What did you tell him?"

"Animal attack." She answers with a small smile.

"She's looking a lot better." Stefan remarked coming to stand beside them and she watches as the brunette leans into him instantly; her body relaxing into his as though it was second nature and Bonnie realizes that she is wrong. No matter how much darkness is brought into their lives by the appearance of the Salvatore's it will never eclipse the brightness that Stefan is able to evoke inside Elena's heart.

"Yeah… you would never know she had her jugular practically ripped out." Elena remarks rubbing her upper arms as she brushes long brown tendrils from her cheek.

"But she's going to be okay."

"Yeah thanks to you; God I hate this! I hate that Katherine is running around and we have no idea what she wants."

Looking over at her profile he sighs. "We're going to find Katherine and we're going to stop her."

She nods. "I just wish we knew what she wanted and why she's here… I mean it just seems so random. I mean why Caroline?"

"That's Katherine… she likes to play mind games. It's what she does." He stated. "It's all a game to her… every move she makes is like pushing a pawn on a chessboard…and the lives that she destroys are just as important to her."

"You're not making me feel better Stefan." Elena sighs.

Offering up a small smile he reaches out and brushes the back of his hand over her cheek.

"Would it make you feel better if I got you out of here for a little while; when was the last time you ate something?" When she shrugs as a response he nods. "It's settled. Let's get you something to eat. Bonnie how about you; my treat?"

"I'm not really hungry." She offers up right as her stomach growls.

"Seems your stomach didn't get the memo."

Bonnie laughs already following them out. Caroline will be fine she reasons… it's only for a couple of hours.

She goes back later in the day to check up on her friend but Caroline is asleep. She figures she will come back the next day.

She gets a call from Blake late that evening. He asks her how she's doing and asks about Caroline, they talk about his English Mid-term and he tells her that he misses her. He's never shy about telling her what he feels and sometimes she wonders how she got so lucky. It was simply by chance that she met him six months ago while doing a campus tour at George Mason University. Somehow she had gotten separated from her tour guide, and ended up running into him at a coffee shop (literally). He still jokes about the coffee stain on his favorite T-shirt. She had apologized for the better part of ten minutes offering to buy him another cup. He asked her out before his order had come up and they had been dating ever since.

It should have been a more difficult relationship with him being in college and almost an hour away but they made it work. She came to the campus any weekend she had free and he came to Mystic Falls every chance he got. Originally from Kansas he liked having a place he could come 'home' to.

They stayed up talking for almost an hour before hanging up.

_**Stranded in this spooky town  
>Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down<br>This floor is crackling cold, she took my heart, I think she took my soul  
>With the moon I run far from the carnage of the fiery sun<strong>_

_That night she dreams she is in the hospital and someone is calling out to her. The sound is faint, like an echo from several miles away. It sings her name… calls to her. Leaving the hospital bed she wanders down the corridor. She can feel the chill of the tiles against her bare feet as it travels up her back._

_"Hello... is someone there?" Her voice sounds strange to her own ears._

_Her name is drawn out like a song, echoing down the hallway. It sounds so close and yet faraway and for some reason beyond understanding she follows it. Leading her to a door she pushes it open. It's a stairwell. Long and narrow there seem to be a thousand steps below her. She calls out again, "Is anyone there?" Suddenly she feels the air at her back, icy fingertips wrap around her forearms, and squeeze painfully tight, smooth lips brush again the shell of her ear tendrils of dark chestnut curls hit her cheek barely touching her nose. It smells sweet and pungent and it's suffocating her._

"_I need you to deliver a message for me to Stefan. It seems the first one didn't quite get through to him."_

"_Wait what?" Her voice is panicked almost shrill._

"_Tell him I said… game on!" She whispers and then releases her with a final push._

_And then she's falling, tumbling hard down the steps, her shoulder bone shatters and the sound is sickening to her own ears and she can hear laughter from above, a cold sadistic giggle that bounces off the walls of the narrow stairwell and finally her neck snaps and there is darkness._

The ringing of her phone jolts her from her sleep. Her head aches and her body feels so heavy. Shaking the remnants of her nightmare from her head she just barely catches the call before it goes to voicemail.

"Hey." The greeting comes out like a groan scratching against her vocal chords.

"Hey… you okay?" Elena asks.

Stumbling out of bed Bonnie shakes her head. "Yeah, I just had a bad dream about being pushed down a flight of steps." She remarks with a dark chuckle. "It was weird."

"Probably spending too much time in Caroline's hospital room;" She points out. "Speaking of Caroline, her mother is throwing a welcome home party tonight. Just a couple of her close friends to welcome her home from the hospital. She asked me to call you. Can you make it?"

"Yeah; what time?"

"Seven."

"I'll be there. Should I bring…" She trails off when she sees the dark bruises on her forearms. They are faint and are fading with the morning sunlight but there is no mistaking that they are there.

"Bonnie are you there?"

"Yeah I'm here. You said seven right?"

"Yeah, hey you sure that you're okay?"

"Fine. I'll see you tonight." She hangs up before another word can be spoken. She dials quickly. "Hey I need to see you."

_**Driven by the strangle of vein showing no mercy I do it again,  
>Open up your eye, you keep on crying baby, I'll bleed you dry<strong>_

Twenty Minutes Later…

"I had this dream last night about being grabbed and being pushed down steps and this morning I had bruises on my arms… I mean what the hell is going on?" She asks running a hand through her hair and looking over at Stefan's stoic expression.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" He is sitting atop a large boulder in front of the old tombs where the vampires were once trapped. It has become something of their spot ever since he started helping her train.

"My dreams becoming reality; not so much!" She quips. "Which is probably a good thing because last week I had this dream about a dragon running amok in Mystic Falls… I could have woken up and half the town would have been leveled." She continues to pace in front of him. "Have you ever heard of anything like this happening before?" She asks.

He exhales. "Well I have heard of witches manifesting their dreams into reality."

"I don't understand."

"You said that in your dream it felt real… perhaps that's because it was. You thought it was real, so you made it real."

"Are you saying I did this to myself? I created these bruises?"

"Not on purpose and definitely not intentionally. But you thought they were real… therefore they became real."

"Yes but they were still there when I woke up."

"But they were fading, probably because your mind recognized that what you dreamed wasn't reality. Once you realized that it was a dream they went away."

She's not sure why but for some reason she's not entirely comfortable with his explanation. "I guess that makes sense."

"Yes but in order for you to do something like that your powers have to be off the charts. You didn't even have a spell for it… you just thought it up… which is a bit concerning. I think we need to start doubling up on channeling your powers… it's like you're overflowing. You need another outlet."

"Okay. What do you suggest?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'm doing some research and I'm going to ask Damon when he gets back. He knows more about witches than I do. He might have some insight on what's going on with you."

Her stomach does this weird flip thing when he mentions his brother and she tries not to be affected. This is the second time that name has come up and although she tells herself that she is fine with it… she can't help but be slightly apprehensive at the thought that Damon is coming back. He's coming home.

'_For Katherine; he's coming back for Katherine. He's not thinking about you. He hasn't thought about you in a year.'_

The voice inside her head screams and she wants to tell it to shut the hell up. "Have you heard from him?"

"No. But that's not unusual. It's just the way he is. No communication until he shows up on your doorstep." He sighs. "Are you okay with…"

"I'm fine. Besides we're going to need all the help we can get. And who understands Katherine better than Damon? If anyone can figure out what's she up to it would be him… obsessing over someone for a century definitely gives you some kind of insight into their psyche right?" She has done all the crying she is ever going to do over Damon Salvatore. She has grieved for her broken heart and has decided not to look back at how foolish she had been.

"I'm sure that he missed you."

"I'm sure that he didn't." She replies.

"Bonnie he cared about…"

"Don't do that… just don't. I don't want you to do that. I don't want you to speak for him, explain away why he left. I don't care. It doesn't matter. We're all better off now. So let's just leave it alone okay?" Her tone is soft, but firm and when he nods she does the same. "Also can we just keep this between us… at least until we handle Katherine? I don't want to worry Elena."

"Okay."

The sound of a text message breaks the mood. She reads it quickly. "Seems Elena is on decorating duty and needs my help." She remarks tucking her phone away.

"That reminds me… I am on cake duty."

"Cake duty huh? What have our lives been reduced to? We plan parties by day, and fight evil vampires by night."

"We do it all." He quips with a smile. Throwing an arm around her shoulder he pulls her to him. "It's all going to work out in the end."

She smiles sadly. "You don't know that. But I'm glad that you believe it."

"One of us has to."

**Forbes Residence**

Elena and Bonnie are just finishing hanging the banner above the fireplace when they hear the car pull up. "I think that's them." Bonnie remarks trying to help Elena down from the ladder.

"But Stefan isn't back with the cake." She remarks missing the last step and scraping her knee on the metal rung. "Damn it, that hurt." She winces watching the blood well up on her flesh. She brushes it away quickly with the back of her hand.

"You should wash that off and get a band aid." Bonnie remarks.

"It's just a scratch…" She remarks as the door opens and Mrs. Forbes arrives with her daughter. The younger girl is quiet, her skin pale and she refuses to remove the shades from her lids even when she is inside. She seems on edge and looks a lot worse than she did yesterday. Elena reaches for her to welcome her home and everything happens so fast no one is really sure what happens.

_**Skies they blink at me, I see a storm bubbling up from the sea  
><strong>_

One minute Elena is hugging her best friend and the next there is blood on Caroline's lips and a bite mark in Elena's throat and screams echoing off the walls.

Bonnie waves her hand and sends Caroline flying across the room. She hits the opposite wall hard enough to chip the paint where her head hits and is dazed if only for a moment before righting herself and making a beeline for the witch, her face fully vamped out. It's such a surprise that Bonnie freezes and it's enough time for Caroline to slam her into the banister. The wood moans and cracks under their combined weight and force. She is about to pop her brain vessels as her teeth barely sink into her flesh when she suddenly is set free. Looking up she inhales sharply as Damon holds Caroline by her forearms. Blue eyes flash brightly if only for a moment as he takes in the scene. Elena is crouched on the ground holding a hand to her bloody neck; Mrs. Forbes has been knocked out in the ensuing chaos and then there is Bonnie. There is just a hint of a scratch on her throat and a tear in her white button down shirt, drops of blood pepper her collar. Her green eyes are wide and bright and remind him of another time... he offers a smirk and then without warning he grabs Caroline's head and snaps her neck. She falls to the ground like a ragdoll.

_**And it's coming closer…**_

"So I go away and someone decides to turn Barbie into a vampire… whose fucking bright idea was that?"

_**And it's coming closer…**_


	4. A Homecoming of Sorts

**Forever Fortune's Fool**

_**Chapter Three- A Homecoming of Sorts**_

_Playlist- Too Close by Alex Clare_

There is a moment that lasts no longer than it takes for her to breathe but in that moment she has forgotten what has just happened and takes him in. Ice blue eyes, against an ivory landscape beneath velvet locks all pulled together by the slight upturn of his lips. His eyes are staring her down and she can see that a year away hasn't changed him much. He still looks the same as though no time has passed at all and for a moment she is surprised. She wasn't sure what she expected when she first saw him but this wasn't it… not like this at all.

He leans in and offers his hand to help her and she flinches at his movement. His eyebrows knit together and he frowns. "Bennett…" He says her name and suddenly it's as if time begins to catch up with itself and she becomes very aware of what is going on. She can feel the splintering of wood from where the banister broke cutting into her back and piercing the flesh of her palms and she can hear crying… someone is crying.

_Elena… Elena is crying_

"What the hell happened?" Stefan is standing at the door an oversized cake box in his hands. He takes in the scene, immediately going to Elena helping her stand dropping the stuff in his hands at the threshold. "Are you alright?" He asks smoothing her hair from her face with his palms. She nods shakily as a response the tears still on her cheeks.

"You know if you guys wanted to throw me a welcome home party, I could think of about a million gifts better than turning Caroline into a vampire." Damon quips meeting his brother's stare.

Bonnie takes the opportunity to get to her feet ignoring the burning in her palms. She is sure that she has splinters but doesn't take the time to look.

"Caroline is a vampire; how is that possible?" Elena questions looking down at her unmoving friend with wide eyes.

"She would have had to die with vampire blood in her system." Stefan points out needlessly and Damon struggles not to roll his eyes.

"Yes but whose blood…" Damon began when he reads the guilt on his brother's face. "Really; you fed Barbie your blood? Why in the hell would you do that?"

"She was dying!" Elena is quick to come to Stefan's defense. "It was the only way to save her."

"Yeah because that worked out so well! Whose bright idea was it to give her vampire blood?"

"Mine." Bonnie doesn't even realize it's her own voice for a moment. She can't take her eyes off the blond that has yet to move. "Did you kill her?" She asks quietly.

"Technically she's already dead." He jokes darkly but the humor is lost on her as she finally looks up at him. "Snapping her neck will keep her down for a little while but she'll be back up in no time." He remarks.

She nods and the movement is jerky and disconnected.

"How did this happen?"

"Katherine." Stefan answers. "This has her name written all over it. She must have gone after Caroline sometime last night at the hospital." His eyes find Bonnie's. She shakes her head slightly the message very clear. It goes unnoticed by Elena who is still very much in shock but Damon is not so blind. There is something going on and he plans on finding out.

"Why? Why would she do this?"

"It's Katherine… she doesn't need a reason."

"Look the time for questions will come but right now we need to do damage control." Taking a deep breath he removes his leather jacket and throws it onto the armchair in the corner. "We've got a newbie vamp that can't control her blood lust, a wounded doppelganger and a sheriff that we need to take care of."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if I know Mrs. Forbes she's not going to be too keen on her baby girl turning into one of the enemy. So we need to compel her to forget what just happened and in order to do that… we're going to have to detox her of all the vervain she has in her system." Placing his hands on his hips his eyes land on Bonnie who is still staring at her friend. "Bennett!" His voice is sharper than he intends but it gets her attention. "You and Elena need to get this place cleaned up and get Elena patched up; Stefan you're going to have to take care of Caroline. When she wakes up she's going to need you to do that sympathy thing that you always do… And I'll take the sheriff back to the boarding house… and start operation Detox."

She doesn't question his orders as she moves to Elena taking her into the kitchen.

Once alone Damon immediately gets to work. Crossing the room to Caroline's mother he exhales deeply placing his hands on his lips staring down at the blond. Her body is slouched in the corner of the room. There is a gash on her frontal lobe and he's not sure how it happened. It could have been Caroline or perhaps Bonnie. He really wasn't sure. Not that it mattered now he supposed. "Alight Liz… it's time you and I spend some quality time together." He mutters hauling her over his shoulder with ease. He looks up to see Stefan staring at him. "What?"

And just like that Damon has come in and taken control of the situation. In any other circumstance this should not be okay and on some level it really isn't but at the same time he can't help but be slightly relieved that his brother is home. "Uh…nothing; I was just thinking maybe we should take both of the Forbes back to the boarding house. It will be easier to deal with them both under the same roof. We should ride there together."

Damon nods. "Fine…but if Barbie wakes up on the way there I reserve the right to snap her neck again!" He remarks shifting the weight that is Elizabeth Forbes in his arms. His eyes briefly cut to the kitchen. "You think they'll be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah… Bonnie will take care of her." He answers immediately and Damon is slightly surprised by his answer because he wasn't just asking about Elena's welfare. However he doesn't dwell on it.

_There will be time for questions later indeed._

Meanwhile…

Her movements are methodical as she tends to her friend; taking a fresh unused dishtowel from the rack she passes it under warm water from the sink. Elena's sniffling is muffled to her ears as if the volume is turned on low.

"_How could this happen?"_

She doesn't answer her as she comes to stand in front of her pressing the cloth to her wound clearing remnants of clotted blood from her neck. "Am I pressing too hard?" The words sound weird inside her mouth. She's not even sure what she is asking. She is on auto-pilot.

_Caroline is a vampire._

_Caroline is a vampire._

_Care-Bear is a vampire._

The words make her dizzy as they circle her mind. Over and over like some sick mantra that just won't stop.

"Bonnie…how could we do this?" Elena's question jars her from her thoughts and forces her to focus.

Elena is sitting there before her, breaking apart at the seams with guilt. She is drowning in it and needs someone to pull her back, to save her.

Placing her still burning palms on her shoulders she swallows hard. "We didn't do this. Katherine did. We saved her. The only way we knew how. Elena we protecedt her… without Stefan's blood she would be dead."

"But what have we done? We…"

"We **saved** her Elena. I would rather have her this way than not at all." Licking chapped lips she desperately tries to make Elena believe what she still isn't quite certain of. The time to fall apart is not now, not for her. She can do it later, in the privacy of her bedroom but right now she has to make Elena believe in her words. Make her take them to heart and hold onto them for dear life. "Say it… say it Elena."

And she can see her hesitation, still teetering between wanting to believe and falling into her own abyss of guilt. "We…saved her." She replies and when she nods in agreement she can sense that this crisis has been averted. At least for the moment. Pulling the rag from her neck she checks the wound. It's not that deep, just two small puncture wounds at the base of the neck not even that deep. It seems that the chaos of the moment perhaps sensationalized how severe the damage actually was. Grabbing the first-aide kit from beneath the sink she makes quick work of patching her up. A little ointment and a band-aide and she's all patched up.

_If only all their wounds could be so easily fixed._

_**Meanwhile…**_

He can hear Mrs. Forbes screaming from the cellar demanding her release as he comes into the library. Damon is already there making quick work of dark liquid in a tumbler.

"It sounds like Elizabeth isn't too happy to be here."

Damon shrugs. "The cellar takes time getting used to…luckily for her she's going to be there for the next 18 to 24 hours!" He finishes off his first glass and immediately pours another pulling another glass for Stefan. "How's our newbie vamp doing?"

"She's dealing with it better than I expected. I'm not sure it's really hit her yet. " There had been tears and questions and then more tears… and finally… finally she just asked to be alone.

"Does she remember what happened?"

Taking a shallow sip he ignores the burn that hits the back of his throat. "Yeah… she thought Elena had killed her…pushed her down a flight of steps. I explained about Katherine."

Damon shakes his head grabbing a seat on the oversized sofa, Stefan follows suit. "Apparently Katherine had a message for me."

"Just for you huh? Should I feel slighted?"

Stefan ignores the question. "She told Caroline to tell me; 'Game On'."

"Game on?" And there is no mistaking the incredulous tone in his voice. "What are we in high school?" He asks without thinking and then groans. "Never mind." He waves his hand dismissing his words. "Well did she say why she was back or what she wants?"

"No…just that. I thought maybe it might mean something to you."

"To me; why me? The message was for you."

Stefan sighs. "Yeah it was for me… but you have a history with Katherine."

"If memory serves me correctly we both have history with Katherine… which is currently why we now have a present." He mocks.

"I'm just saying that you knew her in a way that I didn't."

"I didn't know her at all. She lied to me and she lied to you."

"Damon you loved her… you spent years looking for her, wanting her."

"I loved the girl I thought she was… we both did. The only difference is I wasted years of my undead life on her and you went off and found the girl she should have been..." There is a moment of silence. Stefan hears the indication of what Damon is saying. Yes he found Elena… found her and made her his. Clearing his throat he continues. "And all the while Katherine was running around the world never once thinking of me or you. Trust me Stefan there is nothing about Katherine that was genuine. She is all about self-preservation. And I bet that the reason she is here has something to do with those bastards she handed me and Bonnie over to last year." And he can't keep the bitterness out of his tone even if he tried.

Looking down at Damon's hand he notices the ring no his finger. "I see you got your ring back… and Trevor?" He asks

"Let's just say he won't be making his way back to Mystic Falls."

"How did you manage to kill him?"

"I didn't… someone else did it for me." Reaching into his pocket he pulls the slip of paper that he has kept with him since Nevada and hands it over.

"A gift from 'K'; Katherine?" He assumes.

"Not unless she can be in two places at once. Because while Trevor was getting his heart ripped out of his chest, Katherine was here apparently taking a bite out of Blondie."

"So then who?"

He shrugs. "I'm sure we'll find out." He smiles.

"So basically we have a psychopathic, vampire ex-girlfriend on the loose, a newbie vamp upstairs, a sheriff in detox downstairs, and a brand new mysterious player able to kill an Original that is keeping tabs on you…" Raising his glass in a toast he smiles. "Welcome home."

A few moments later Elena enters. It is obvious she is still visibly shaken. "Hey… how is Caroline?" She asks taking a seat beside Stefan. Her hand automatically wraps around his seeking comfort from his touch. Damon looks away. There are still some unresolved things that he knows he must deal with but now is not the time.

"Better… much better."

"Where is Bonnie?" He asks looking at the door when there is no sign of her.

"She stayed to finish up at the Forbes. She thought I should check on Caroline see if there was anything that I can do for her."

And somehow Damon knows that perhaps what Bonnie really wanted was a moment alone. Time with her thoughts and having Elena around tends to lead to distraction. He doesn't blame the witch he just wishes she hadn't pawned her off on them.

Elena continues to play absently with Stefan's fingers circling the band around his middle digit. "She's going to need a DayWalker ring before morning."

"Yeah… I'll call Bonnie. I mean even with this weird thing with her powers she should be able to do this." Elena states softly.

"What weird thing?" Damon's interest is piqued.

Elena looks to him and shrugs slightly. "They have been a little all over the place lately. It's as if they're growing, getting stronger but it's really hard for her to control them. Stefan has been helping her channel them and it seems to be helping."

Damon looks to his brother but his expression is masked… it's obvious that there are things that Stefan hasn't shared with Elena. Things that Bonnie and him are hiding. He gives him a smile to let him know he's on to him.

"I should go check on Caroline." Stefan remarks and makes a quick exit… yes something is definitely going on.

Damon takes a stand. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Elena is already on her feet and her tone is soft and empathetic.

"As much as I love the sound of Sheriff Forbes voice I need a break from the screaming or I'm likely to shut her up!" He smiles but it never touches his eyes.

"Oh… it's just… you just got back… you haven't told us where you were or what you were doing… You were gone for a whole year Damon."

"Yes… but I can see much you missed me. What; is my brother not holding your interests?" His words are empty and come off as a bad joke but some habits are really hard to break. This is one of them. And it doesn't help that although just a second ago she was holding onto Stefan, she is now looking at him as if his absence has broken her heart. It's confusing… she's confusing. How can Stefan not see how messed up this all is? He can't be that blind.

She shakes her head rolling her eyes at his lame come on. "You haven't changed a bit." She reaches out brushing her hand down his arm in what is meant to be a friendly gesture and coming from anyone else it might be… but this is Elena so he's not sure what to make of it. Her actions like her words keep him tied up in knots and confused as hell.

"I've changed a little." He replies honestly.

"Because of Katherine?" She asks and he realizes she misses the meaning of his words completely. "I'm worried about Stefan… about what her being back will do to him."

"More like you're worried about what it's going to do to your relationship with Stefan." He points out.

"Stefan doesn't love Katherine. He never loved her." She defends instantly and he can't help but hear how rehearsed her words sound almost as if she's been saying them over and over to convince herself.

"Is that what my brother told you?"

"She compelled him to love her. The second he realized what she was he stopped."

"Unlike me who spent over a century looking for her." Offering up a sardonic laugh he shakes his head. "I guess I'm the only fool in the room then huh?" He asks.

"That's not what I meant." Running her fingers through her hair she exhales deeply. "Look I don't want to fight with you Damon… with everything going on the last thing I want to do is fight with you. In fact I'm really glad that you're home." In the next moment she is wrapping her arms around him and he stands there allowing himself to be hugged. He is slow to react to her but ever so slowly he allows his hand to run down the back of her head feeling the smooth tendrils slip between his fingers. She still smells the same, feels the same. Yes old habits are very hard to break. When she pulls back she looks up into his blue eyes and smiles before she steps away. "I'm going to check on Caroline."

"You do that." He watches her go… no sooner she is out of sight he is out the door.

Meanwhile…

Standing in the midst of the tornado that hit the Forbes living room she tries to focus on the job at hand. It is easier for her to think when she is alone. Sending Elena back to the Salvatore Boarding house had been the right move.

The 'welcome home' banner has been torn, half of it hanging from the ceiling. She concentrates and it is back to normal, hanging upright. The bannister seems to be beyond repair, the wood is broken and splintered. With a wave of her hand it is fixed. The varnish shines as if it were brand new. She catches sight of her palm at the last moment stained a dark red where her blood has dried. She can see she has several splinters and for some reason she doesn't know what to do… with all her power and she can't figure out how to stop her own pain.

The thought is crippling and forces her to take a seat on the corner of the coffee table, her vision blurs with unshed tears.

'_What have we done?'_

Elena's question finally hits home. Her chin trembles and she is so close to losing it… so very close when she hears footsteps. Looking up she meets his eyes.

He has been there for about a minute before she notices him. It allows him the opportunity to look her over, take her all in. Her dark locks are wavy and thick pulled away from her face. Smooth caramel skin that looks completely unmarred by time. An entire year has gone by and the only thing that seems to have changed is she's even more pretty than he remembers. Her eyes are even more green and bright than before.

Was she always this beautiful?

"Is Caroline okay?" She asks taking a stand her tears blinked away.

Damon cocks his head to the side. "Caroline is Caroline." He remarks as he closes the door softly behind him. He stands at the threshold the space between them like a mutual understanding.

She nods. "Good. I'm almost… I'm almost done here. What about Sheriff Forbes?"

"It's going to take quite a few hours… she's got a lot of Vervain in her system." He sighs taking a step in her direction. "And Caroline is going to need a Daywalker ring."

Swallowing hard she nods. "Right… I'll take care of it when I'm done here." Reaching for the broken dishes on the floor she turns to go into the kitchen when suddenly he is in her path. She backs up instantly needing to keep some space between them. "I hate it when you do that."

He shrugs and offers her a smile. "I'm not here to talk about Caroline or her mother." He states never one to beat around the bush. "Don't think for a second I didn't catch that look you and Stefan shared. Keeping secrets again?" He asks.

She doesn't realize how close they are until she looks up and is staring into his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know the problem isn't _**just**_ that you're lying to me… but that you're also really bad at it when you do!" He challenges. "What happened to the honest girl I used to know?"

"Don't preach to me about honesty or keeping secrets." She warns.

"Why not; you have obviously become so good at it! So answer me this…does Elena know that you and my brother are keeping things from her?"

She smiles sarcastically stepping up and getting in his face. "You answer me…Does Stefan know that you confessed your love to Elena before you skipped town?" She throws back at him and can see the surprise etched all over his façade. And she would be lying if she says she's not hurt. She had always hoped that her vision had been wrong… that just maybe her mind had created something that really wasn't true but his lack of response speaks volumes. "Yeah…didn't think so." Stepping around him she leaves him standing in the living room.

"Yeah… welcome home to me." He mutters.

_Preview of chapter Four:_

"_Hey Benedict Arnold… who the hell is Blake and why is he messing with my witch?"_

"_I'm never going to be normal again am I?"_

"_Oh come on now… you can't say you didn't think I was Elena."_

"_Katherine…"_


End file.
